


Finding Our Way Back

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: How to live an immortal life, Immortal Husbands, Immortality, M/M, They Make It Work, they always find their way back to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: As time passes, Magnus wonders how long it will take Alec to regret the decision he made to become immortal.





	Finding Our Way Back

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> "I regret nothing."

Regrets, Magnus knew, took time to settle in. 

When Alec made the impossible choice, the choice of forever, it was like a clock settled over his head. It was only a matter of time now, before regret caused Alec to frown where he had once smiled, where harsh words would replace loving ones. 

It might take years, decades, maybe a century if they were lucky. But it would come. It always did, and Magnus knew it all too well. 

Except, then it doesn’t. 

A century passed, and Alexander still laughed at him when he made a horrible joke or pick up line. Alec still tugged him in by his hand to dance to the sound of music long forgotten by most. 

They drift, not apart, but into their separate interests. It’s calming, in a way, to watch Alec delve into the texts of the Spiral Labyrinth for months on end, visiting home, their home, when he needed a break, which was few and far between the months he is gone. 

When that doesn’t break them, Magnus made his own test. He visited Indonesia alone, telling Alec he had ghosts to put to rest. Alec kissed him goodbye and let him go. Magnus wanted to push, to see how long he could be gone before they break. 

It was almost two years before he returned, and Alec pulled him in for a kiss and tugged him towards the bedroom with a laugh as soon as he was back. 

Alec changed, because no one can weather the passage of that much time and remain the same, but the core pieces of him, the pieces Magnus loves with all of his heart and soul, those always remain the same. 

They drift, not apart, never apart, their wedding rings are confirmation enough of that, but they learn not to cling, to appreciate space, and, when one or the other, or both of them need it, being together just as much. 

When another half-century had gone by, and with the sun setting on the both of them in Paris, tangled in sheets like they were still new, Magnus made himself ask the question. 

“Do you regret it?” 

Alec opened one eye to stare at him lazily. “Regret? What?” 

Magnus waved to the house. Alec had been in Paris for years now, had fallen in love with feeling young among the old city. “This. Immortality.” 

“No,” Alec said simply, closing his eyes. 

The frank answer was surprising and not, all at once. Magnus let the simplistic certainty of it sink into his heart. “Really?” 

Alec smiled. “Yeah.” 

“Why?” 

“Because we can drift apart for decades, Magnus. But at the end of it,” Alec picked up his hand and kissed his wedding ring. “We’ll always find our way back to each other.” 

Magnus smiled and leaned back against the pillows. 

“I love you,” Alec mumbled. 

“I love you too,” Magnus breathed. He marveled at Alec once again and let himself relax. No regrets...sounded nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here:  
[AriaLerendeair](https://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
[Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)
> 
> Want to come hang out in a Shadowhunters Discord server?  
[Join Us Here!](https://discord.gg/A9CEA2G)


End file.
